Penyesalan
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau mencintai seorang sahabat sejak kecilmu yang pernah mengkhianati persahabatan kalian? My fandom Yggdra Union first fanfic!


**Ya ampun ternyata tidak ada satu orang di Indonesia yang mau menulis fanfic tentang Yggdra Union.**

**Saya ingin memulai karir menulis di fanfic pinggiran. Hello FANSKU! #ditabok**

**Karena fanfic pertama di fandom ini, jadi minta kritik dan sarannya ya! Karena aku belum tamat main ini game huiks~**

**DLDR alias Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Rosary..."

"Rosary, aku..."

"Aku... sungguh terlambatkah?"

"Aku... mencintaimu, Rosary..."

* * *

**Yggdra Union fanfiction Presents**

**Penyesalan**

**by Runa**

**Disclaimer: Yggdra Union adalah game dari STING yang bisa dimainkan di GBA juga PSP**

* * *

"Tuan Rosewell, lagi-lagi _White Rose_ menyerang tempat kita!"

Aku Rosewell, sang necromancer terhebat pemimpin dari _Black Ros_e. Karena aku _necromancer_, aku berpakaian serba gelap walau bajuku berwarna biru dengan jubah tebal abu-abu gelap di belakangku—dimana kusangkutkan dengan lambang mawar hitam sebagai brosku. Aku memakai topi kain untuk menutupi rambut coklat pudarku. Lambang tengkorak merah kupasang di jubah kiriku.

"Siapkan prajurit!" perintahku. Anak buahku yang juga merupakan _necromancer_ pun berlalu dari hadapanku dengan sebelumnya memohon permisi untuk berlalu. Ia menggunakan teleport dimana kekuatan itu aktif saat malam hari.

"Rosary, kau... bajingan," makiku saat menatap keluar jendela istanaku dengan gorden merah yang kini kucengkeram sangat kuat. Ingin rasanya kuhajar kaca besar di depanku ini.

* * *

"Rosewell!" seru wanita bermata merah dengan rambut panjang rata coklat yang menjuntai sampai pantatnya.

"Ada apa Rosary?" sapaku saat aku tengah-tengah sibuk bermain dengan para hantu. Lebih tepatnya, _undea_d. Mayat hidup yang hanya tersisa tulang belulang yang menjadi kawan setia _necromancer_ maupun prajurit bawahannya. Boneka yang setia.

"Selalu saja bermain dengan mereka! Huh!" Rosary mengembungkan pipinya marah.

Kami berdua adalah penyihir yang sangat akrab. Sekarang ini kami tengah berumur 10 tahun. Kami seumuran. Kami sebaya. Namun kami tidak tahu siapa yang lebih tua hari atau bulan.

"Ayolah Rosary, mereka juga ingin bermain denganku," bujukku pada Rosary. Para _undead_ saling berlarian mengejar satu sama lain saat sore cerah ini. Aku tersenyum menatap kejahilan mereka walau bagaimanapun tersenyumnya diriku, pasti hanya terlihat senyum yang seakan-akan dipaksakan.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain bersama kamu, hanya berdua...," mohon Rosary dengan wajah imut bak anak anjing yang minta makan kepada manusia. Hatiku luluh seketika.

"B—baiklah," aku menggunakan kekuatan _necromancer_ku untuk mengembalikan mereka ke asalnya dengan wajah merah. Mata biruku melirik terus dirinya saat aku masih merapal untuk meruntuhkan mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk terus berteman denganku, Rosewell."

Apakah aku mencintainya?

Tapi, kami masih berumur 10 tahun.

Mungkin, ini hanya cinta monyet.

Namun aku tidak bisa menahan mataku untuk tidak melirik wajahnya sedikit saja.

Sepertinya, sang necromancer telah jatuh cinta pada sang penyihir.

* * *

'Tch, aku malah teringat masa persahabatan kami,' gerutuku dalam hati. Aku melepas gorden yang tadi kucengkeram, lalu berjalan dengan anggun menuju keluar istana.

"Mereka mempersiapkan meriam _Ankh_ tuan!" lapor prajuritku di atas atap istana. Pertarungan ini menguntungkanku karena hampir malam, dan saat malam kami para _necromancer_ dapat menggunakan kekuatan kami yang spesial langsung. Satu, kami dapat mengeluarkan prajurit tengkorak. Dua, kami dapat menggunakan kekuatan teleport kami untuk berpindah tempat.

"Rosary...," kukepalkan tanganku kuat sambil menggertakkan gigi. Aku tidak kuat untuk terus memendam rasa benci padanya.

"Tuan?"

"Kalau begitu, siapkan juga meriam!" titahku marah. Sang prajurit yang melapor berlalu dengan sebelumnya membungkuk hormat. Aku menyibakkan jubahku dengan amarah yang tidak terbendung, walau wajah datarku menutupinya.

"Rosary..," lirihku sambil menatap keluar jendela dimana perperangan prajurit antara _White Rose_ dengan pimpinan Rosary, dan _Black Rose_ dengan pimpinanku. Aku memegang dada sebelah kiri dengan wajah memucat sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau... teganya mengkhianati persahabatan kita."

* * *

"Akhirnya kau muncul, Rosewell!" seru seorang wanita penyihir dengan memakai pakaian serba putih dengan rok mekar berbentuk siluet A, mengacak pinggang di kejauhan. Topi putih dan bros mawar putih yang menjadi hiasan pakaiannya menandakan ciri khas dari pemimpin _White Rose_, Rosary.

"Apa kabar, Rosary," kataku berbasa basi dengan nada dingin.

"Seperti Rosewell biasa yang kukenal, ya?" Rosary memainkan sapu sihirnya lalu duduk menyamping di atas sapu sihir tersebut. "Aku menantangmu untuk _duel_ terakhir kita!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau kita berkelahi, Rosary!?" teriakku kesal.

"Sampai kau menyerahkan meriam _Ankh_-mu padaku!"

"Sial..."

Memang alasan kami membentuk dua kubu yang berbeda dimulai dari meriam _Ankh_. Meriam sihir yang jika ditembakkan dapat membuat musuh mundur karena dapat melemahkan sasaran yang ditembakinya. Hanya ada dua _Ankh_ di dunia ini. Dan aku memilikinya satu.

Kuambil kartu dengan gambar seorang kakek-kakek penyihir mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas.

_"Necro Hell!"_

Rosary tersenyum licik, lalu mengambil juga sebuah kartu dengan gambar boneka di dalamnya.

_"Doll Craft!"_

_Golem_ dan _Undead_ pun muncul dengan materi unsur yang berbeda, lalu saling bertarung.

"Rosary, mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir kehidupanku. Bunuh aku..."

"Apa?"

* * *

"Rosewell, kau harus menjadi penerusku untuk melindungi _Ankh_ ini dari _White Rose_. Kita para_ necromancer_, sampai kapanpun akan terus bertarung dengan penyihir demi tujuan yang sama. Melindungi _Ankh_ dan merebut _Ankh_ musuh."

"Ayah..." aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada pakaian seorang necromancer yang kini tidak bernyawa. Kucengkeram tangannya kuat dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Rosewell..."

"PERGI KAU MUSUH!" teriakku pada sosok wanita yang ada di belakangku. Wanita yang dulu menjadi sahabatku, bercanda gurau denganku.

"Tapi,"

"Pergi... Rosary... Aku tidak mau, melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Ayahmu! Aku salah menggerak—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan dustamu lebih! Aku sudah lihat semua kelakuanmu, Rosary—sungguh kau..."

Kini kami berumur 16 tahun. Tentu kalian tidak percaya bukan, ketika remaja muda malah menjadi pemimpin pasukan golongan sihir yang umurnya bisa sampai ratusan tahun.

"Rosewell, aku minta maaf! Sungguh!"

"Pergi dariku, ATAU TAK SEGAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa memendam rasa ini, Rosary. Cinta atau benci. Rasanya sungguh perih..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rosary. Ia mencoba mendekatiku dengan takut-takut ketika aku jatuh dengan kedua lututku sambil meremas dada kiriku.

"Tersiksa, Rosary..."

"Tersiksa apa!?" tanya Rosary marah saking kebingungannya. Aku menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku—"

**ZRAATTT!**

"Apa..."

"Maaf Rosewell, tapi kami memilih untuk membunuh Rosary."

Tampak sekelompok dari _Royal Army_ datang menghampiri kami berdua. Milanor si pencuri handal, Durant si ksatria berkuda angkatan 3, Nietzsche si peri _nymph_ duyung, dan Yggdra si putri dari Fantasinia.

"Kalian..."

Milanor mengangkat kapaknya yang berlumuran darah segar. Darah milik rivalku, darah milik cintaku, darah milik Rosary...

"KALIAN!" aku berteriak histeris saat melihat mereka menatapku dengan wajah antara dingin dan iba.

"Rosewell..."

Aku mendengar suara Rosary memanggilku lembut. Aku merangkak sambil menahan isakanku, dimana air mataku mulai keluar jatuh.

"Rosary, aku mencintaimu sejak kecil. Rosary... Kau, takkan meninggalkan diriku sendiri kan?" kuelus pipi putih nan mulusnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Rosewell, sepertinya aku kalah," Rosary ikut menitikkan air matanya walau kini keadaannya tragis, dimana cairan hemoglobin segar melebar dari tempat pembaringannya. "Kau boleh mengambil _Ankh_-ku."

"Rosary! Aku akan sembuhkan dirimu! Rosary! Berta—"

Rosary menciumku dengan sebelumnya berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Rasa agak manis seperti bau bunga mawar dan campuran amis dari darah kurasakan dari lidahku.

Ia melepas kecupannya sambil berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf telah membunuh Ayahmu."

**BRUKKK!**

Tubuh Rosary pun jatuh karena kesadaran pemilik tubuh telah tidak ada lagi. Mendingin bahkan suara nafas tertarik pun tak ada. Meninggal adalah status pemilik tubuh itu sekarang.

"Rosary..."

"Dulu Rosary pernah cerita bahwa bukan dia yang membunuh Ayah Rosewell kan?" Yggdra bingung sambil mengacak pinggang.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN!?" bentakku sambil menahan tangis, lalu mengangkat tubuh Rosary yang mulai pucat dan mendingin.

"Dia bukannya dibunuh oleh _golem_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan_ golem_ itu dikontrol bukan oleh dirinya. Tapi Ibunya sendiri dengan paksa."

**DEG!**

Jantungku berderap kencang, panas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku hingga topi kainku lepas dari kepalaku.

"Rosary... Maafkan aku yang mengataimu pembunuh..."

Semua anggota _Royal Army_ hanya diam.

"Rosary, kau hanya bercanda kan? Rosary, bangunlah..."

"Rosary..."

"Ro.. sa... ry..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengimajinasikan hal baik tentang mereka~**

**Mohon Reviewnya m(_ _)m**


End file.
